Revealing Mysteries
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4732610|def=620|coin=902|esk=572}} |hp=6912580|def=550|coin=902|esk=894}} |hp=4695270|def=580|coin=902|esk=711}} |} : Ah... My head hurts...don't worry, I'm fine, but where am I now? : 'There is a 10-meter high dam..and a 5-meter high cave...Looks like it's a sewer entrance. Maybe there is a way up to the ground. I've got to find Glaoux and the ohters as fast as I can. I'm worried about their safety...' The Summoner took out the glass bottle given to him by Elizabeth. The bottle was firm, without even a scratch on it after a bumpy jouney. The multicoloured liquid was dazzling under the sunlight. The Summoner put this bottle back into the pocket, shook off the dust on his body, and entered the sewers- 【Meet BOSS】 : Gotcha! The thief who stole the cure! 【Defeated BOSS】 : I, I won't let you run away again! Beepbeep-! Alert! Alert! The sewer was a labyrinth. While the Summoner was searching for a way out, he was detected by the toy soldiers. Although the Summoner had summoned the heroic spirits to defeat them, he could not stop them from sending out an alert. Numerous toys promptly came through various intersections and stared at the Summoner. Their eyes then turned red and they charged at him right away. The Summoner turned and started running away. He weaved in and out, trying to get rid of the toys, but failed eventually. The Summoner kept running and came to a forked road, where a shadow rushed towards him- : Hey- Make way-! Ahh.. It hurts! ???: Jeez...my head... Are you blind? : Sor-sorry... Hm? You're...Jack! }} |hp=30|def=5,000,000|coin=902|esk=594}} |hp=30|def=5,000,000|coin=902|esk=65}} |hp=30|def=5,000,000|coin=902|esk=594}} |} : Why are you...I understand now. : Hm? What do you mean- Wow! : 'I almost forgot about being chased by the toys... Hold on! There are another troop catching up... So Jack is being chased too!' : We'll discuss it later. Now we're in the same boat. Let me show these ugly toys my true beauty! : 'Elizabeth and he are a perfect match, always jabbering about beauty and elegance...' 【Meet BOSS】 Jack and the Summoner took down the toy soldiers and ran to an overhead bridge. In the meantime, Jack was gathering light elements on his right hand. : We're wasting time. I've got to cut off the bridge to block their way. You hold them back, okay? : Understood! Heroic spirits, let's fight! 【Defeated BOSS】 While the Summoner was fighting hard against the enemies, Jack successfully created a giant blade using light elements- : Hey! I'm about to cut it off. Get back here now! : I-I'm coming! : I can't wait any longer. They're getting close. Good luck! : Hey! No-! Jack ignored the Summoner, swung his light blade and cut the half-meter high bridge off as easily as slicing a cake. The incision was neat and perfect. Then, the toy soldiers were all falling into the river. Jack smiled at this beautiful moment. : This is true aesthetics. : It's not! You almost cut me in half. Luckily, I have the heroic spirits to protect me! : You would have died if I didn't take them down. : Well... : 'It's useless to argue with the stubborn Jack...' : So, we're safe. Now you pay for this. : Pay for what- Ugh! Jack smashed his fists at the Summoner and punched him into the wall relentlessly. Jack cracked his joints and walked to the Summoner- }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=7600|esk=832}} |damage=13423|turn=1 |hp=7619570|def=18820|coin=0|esk=926|wsk=10205}} |} : Phew, I've cooled down. : Ho-hold on! Aren't you going to explain why you did this to me? : Oh, you still don't understand. : Honestly, I really don't get it... : Okay. I'll explain it. First, you have the glass bottle I gave to Elizabeth, right? : Yes, how do you know that? : It's because you have the scent of Elizabeth. She sucked your blood, didn't she? I just noticed there was a bite mark on your wrist. : I had no choice, otherwise she would suffer. : I knew it. Elizabeth always did the same to me to stabilise her situation. : 'So his blood was sucked too... : Why did you still hit me even if you knew? : I understand it was the last resort, but-! I'm jealous of you, so beating you up isn't going too far, right? : ... : 'Jack loves showing off, but he also keeps a jealous eye on Elizabeth... I don't want to be beaten anymore! It really hurts!' : There is no time to chitchat. Let's get to the ground. : I am finding the exit, but it's too complicated. I don't even recognize our direction. : I know where the exit is, but it's locked by the toys. We have to collect enough parts to open it, and the parts are on the toys... : That's simple. We take them down and collect them. 【Meet BOSS】 : There, the exit! : But I'm not sure whether we have enough parts to open it... : We can go back and get some more... No, we have to clear the enemies ahead first. : 'It's...Morris who was supposed on the bridge fighting against Elizabeth and the others. Why it is here? Could it be...' : Morris won't let you run away! 【Defeated BOSS】 : We shall do it or perish! The Summoner and Jack had defeated a lot of toy soldiers and collected the necessary parts, but Morris the teddy bear blocked their way out in front of the exit. The two of them took it down together. However, Morris had summoned a troop of the toy soldiers and broke the wall nearby. As the water came through the cracks, they become bigger and bigger- : The water...is gushing! : Tut! they actually broke the wall to pour water in... Drowning is the ugliest way to die. I'd rather die by someone's hands! : I don't like it either of them! As long as we open the door we can survive. The Summoner and Jack came to the door and placed the parts onto it- }} 1 times|to unlock No Turning Back}} zh:逐漸解開的謎團